Becoming
by Britishsakura
Summary: Aika and Ren lived in the middle of the woods for most of their lives. Fighting against the human outcasts for survival. On the brink of starvation a certain rubber man falls out of the sky and their lives are never the same again. This story takes place just after they leave sky island.
1. Chapter 1: Hungry

The sun painted leaves crunched under my black boots. The crisp air sending swirls through my orange hair. The sound of a small creature's footsteps was heard behind a bush. My grip tightened around the sword at my waist. My last meal was a rabbit yesterday morning. It was nearly noon as my stomach grew impatient.

I hated this time of the year. When the weather becomes harsh. And the prey gone to protect themselves. Leaving nothing for the predators. Of course I knew how to stock up. I'm not stupid. I must always stay focused. For one fatal mistake. One misstep. And, BAM! You're dead.

The wild provides no mercy. The weather, always a mystery. But the climate is the least of my worries. The problem is the humans. Humans that were driven out of their houses and forced into the forest. This action causing many innocent creatures to flee their own homes as well.

I do not call them animals. Because the real animals here are the humans. They have started a small colony (hardly even that) closer to my home than comfortable. Even still, I stayed put. I am stronger than them. I knew how to fight three sword type. I was a master at it. I could take on any opponent. But I live in secret. My fox ears and tail send people into a frenzy. The creatures that live in these woods accept me. I can speak and understand all languages. Human or not. And the woodland creatures here are much nicer than humans.

"Mina!" I addressed the small bunny.

I tried to only kill the elders or at least fully grown. Even then I don't eat meat much. I am just desperate since the humans stole most of my food.

"Ren!" The young rabbit trilled.

"Have you found any food yet?"

I knew exactly who to ask for, for everything. I would never kill little Mina. She's too good at finding the ever so vital human farms. If they will steal from me, then I will steal from them. I'm a big believer in the fight fire with fire.

"Yes. The humans have a huge area full of it. If I were as large as you, I would target the corn stalks. Therefore you're not as easily spotted."

"Thanks Meens."

I patted her fluffy white head and started in the direction she came. I am lucky for her strong scent or I wouldn't have found the farm this easily. I pushed my ears down to look like part of my hair. And tucked my tail into the jeans I stole from a girl long ago. If I look like one of them, they won't suspect a thing.

A hat shielding my copper eyes tilted up as my eyes met the blue sky. The woods may be thick, but the ocean is still nearby. I stay away from there because humans love the beach for some odd reason. It is not much of a loss if you ask me though.

My eyes landed on a fluffy cloud that looked like Mina. But then she was shot straight through with a bullet... WAIT! This is a cloud! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

I started running in the direction the "bullet" went. It was far too big to be a bird. And I don't think birds scream. Probably just a stupid human... HEADING FOR MY DEN!

My feet lifting and falling, faster and faster until a strange aroma hit my sensitive nose. It wasn't quite the scent of a human. More like burning rubber. What on Earth?! Maybe they were wearing rubber clothes or something while shooting through the sky. Waking every creature up if they weren't already.


	2. Chapter 2: rubber man

I carefully I stepped around the dent he made in the ground. I inspected the human. He was wearing a red vest, jean Bermudas and a straw hat. There is no way he's still alive. So what should I do with the body?

Heavy breathing interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to the source. It was Aika. She was a respectable human. For me. She was a skilled fighter. And a skilled crook. Often times she had stolen food for me.

"What _is_ it?"

Her knuckles were turning white from gripping her double sword too tightly. Her turquoise hair up in a high side ponytail.

"I have no idea," I responded.

"What is that_ smell_? It smells like rubber!" she asked plugging her nose.

"I was thinking the same thing. I have absolutely _no idea_ what it is."

"IS he dead?"

"There is no way he could be alive!"

"Then why is he snoring?"

"WHAT?!"

Sure enough you could hear the not so faint sound of the odd man's snoring.

"Here, poke him with this stick."

She handed me a long stick. I carefully poked his cheek. His hand came up and swatted it away.

"AH!" I withdrew the stick and had a little mini freak out while Aika just stood there looking normal.

"HE'S ALIVE?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? HE FLEW OUT OF THE SKY AND MADE A HUGE DENT IN THE GROUND AND HE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

"It appears so."

Her expression was calm. Which makes _no_ sense!

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard and both our attentions were immediately drawn towards them.

"LUFFY!" one of them yelled.

I put one of my swords in my mouth and held the other two in my hands in defensive position. I wouldn't dare resort to eating humans, but I could use him for other things. I stood between the fallen man and the people who just arrived. Aika was also in defensive position, but on the other side of the body.

I growled at the newcomers.

"Who are you?" Aika asked the strangers firmly.

I noticed one of them carrying three swords. Just like me. He had green hair. Another was a girl with short orange hair. And lastly was a dark man with an abnormally long nose that I was immediately curious about.

"I'm Zoro," the man with three swords said, "And this is Ussop (long nose), Nami (orange hair), and that's our captain Luffy on the ground there."

"What's with his nose," I asked between the sword and my teeth.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY NOSE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EARS!?"

i FORGOT ABOUT MY EARS. SUPPOSE IT'S TOO LATE TO HIDE MYSELF NOW . i FLASHED MY TAIL.

"You dumbass! She's a zoan type," Zoro said while whacking Ussop in the head.

"HEY! That hurt!"

"That was kind of the point."

I chuckled, they're an odd group of people.

"Why did your captain fall out of the sky?" Aika asked.

"Long story. Now can you step aside so we can bring him back to the ship?"

I held my ground. I didn't know who these people were. And I don't trust humans to begin with.


End file.
